


9:10 PM

by Apathy_Kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy_Kun/pseuds/Apathy_Kun
Summary: O espaço era deles, sozinhos e cansados depois de um treino, olhando as estrelas e pensando…Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ele?( ! CONTÉM SPOILERS, MAS A ONE-SHOT É DE NOSSA AUTORIA,  ESCRITA E POSTADA TANTO NO SPIRIT FANFICS QUANTO NO WATTPAD COM A AJUDA DE UMA AMIGA ¡ )
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	9:10 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso logo que esta one shot será triste, sim eu estou ao máximo tentando chegar aos pés de In another life ou Oikawa’s last wish/es! 
> 
> Desculpa kk

[Fanfic no Spirit Fanfics](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/910-pm-one-shot-20711351)

* * *

No mesmo horário, no mesmo lugar, se encontravam dois garotos.

Um de cabelos escuros como a noite e outro de cabelos laranjas como os raios de luz ou o próprio pôr do sol.

Sempre depois do treino do clube de vôlei, eles compravam bolinhos de carne e ficavam nesse lugar especial, ficando lá até que as estrelas desaparecessem ou que eles cansassem de as olhar.

Mas o lugar de especial nada tinha, era um simples parque com brinquedos infantis, então por que adolescentes de 16 anos estariam ali?

Se perguntassem a eles isso, não o iriam conseguir responder pois também não sabiam.

Parecia um ritual que os dois tinham entre si, sentados num balanço, calados e observando o céu, passando minutos ou até horas num silêncio confortável.

\- São lindas, né Kageyama-kun? -- Hinata disse enquanto observava as estrelas com seu bolinho de carne -- Me pergunto se elas são sozinhas… O que você acha? 

O olhar do menor foi para o seu parceiro que estava no balanço ao lado.

-As estrelas são coisas Hinata Boke, não pessoas! Não tem como elas se sentirem sozinhas -- Kageyama o respondeu com um certo tom de irritação na voz sem olhá-lo.

\- Bakayama você não tem certeza de nada,então não pode julgar algo que não tem certeza -- disse voltando a olhar as estrelas.

\- É confirmado pela ciência que as estrelas são corpos celestes que não tem vida própria boke!

\- … Uau, finalmente usando o seu cérebro para algo,em? -- Disse o menor que logo deu risada de sua própria frase.

-Falou a pessoa que consegue ter menos de 1% de inteligência -- Disse estalando a língua logo após a frase.

\- HEY! -- O de cabelos laranjas se virou com raiva pro maior -- Somos dois burros, ponto final!

\- Numa coisa você está certo boke -- disse rindo levemente.

\- Credo, você dá medo quando sorri... -- Disse baixo.

-Tsh nunca mais sorrio também… -- Disse virando o rosto para o lado contrário.

\- Espera... não era pra você ter concordado comigo, idiota! -- Hinata deu um leve tapa no braço do maior, se sentindo ofendido por Kageyama ter concordado com as palavras do mesmo.

Mas não foi um ofendido normal, como se fosse Tsukishima o chamando de burro… Ele sentiu que foi uma pessoa muito importante que fez isso, só que ele não entendeu esse sentimento e isso o assustou profundamente.

\- Está ficando tarde, já são 9:10 da noite -- Disse Kageyama ao olhar em seu celular e se levantar -- Amanhã teremos treino, vamos embora, precisamos dormir para não chegarmos atrasado amanhã.

\- Eu NUNCA chego atrasado Kageyama-Kun! -- O menor falou enquanto pegava suas coisas e se levantava, indo em direção da sua bicicleta

E com isso, a conversa dos dois acabou e cada um foi para a sua casa, essa era a tradição,ir para a pracinha e ir embora às 9:10.

Mas ao saírem de lá Kageyama ficou com o coração apertado por causa de um sentimento ruim e Hinata com medo, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer, mas os dois ignoraram isso pois achavam que era algo mais bobo.

_ Mal eles sabiam… _

* * *

_ No outro dia… _

__

-Kageyama aconteceu algo? -- O menor disse confuso com a afobação do maior.

-Hinata avise os meninos que eu não vou conseguir ficar para o treino,minha mãe me ligou dizendo que meu avô sofreu um acidente -- Disse terminando de arrumar a bolsa e a colocando nas costas.

-Tudo bem,espero que seu avô melhore logo -- Fala rápido logo vendo Kageyama ir embora.

-Tchau Hinata -- Disse um pouco longe.

-Tchau Kageyama --Respondeu já sabendo que o outro não ia ouvir.

-Bom… Melhor eu ir andando ainda tenho que ir logo ao treino para avisar os meninos -- Falo a mim mesmo e me viro andando um pouco rápido até a quadra como sempre.

* * *

\- Tchau gente! -- Hinata disse enquanto corria até sua bicicleta, animado para chegar ao seu lugarzinho especial.

Mesmo sem Kageyama, ele queria fazer companhia para as estrelas até a hora que podia.

Ao descer a montanha, ele foi em velocidade máxima sem se preocupar e rindo, se sentindo livre e sem escutar o seu telefone tocar em sua mochila.

* * *

\- DROGA! -- Disse Tsukishima, o único do time que tinha um smartphone, pois o seu namorado, Kuroo, havia lhe dado.

O maior não estava irritado e sim com medo, havia recebido um alerta de terremoto e dizia que seria o pior em quatro anos, com magnitude 5 e isso o assustou pois os únicos que ainda estavam na escola eram Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Yamaguchi e o próprio.

O resto já deviam estar em suas casas, mas o de cabelos laranja levava no mínimo 1 hora para chegar em casa e fazia 25 minutos que ele havia saído, o que significava que ele não estava em casa, nem perto disso.

Rapidamente Tsukishima ligou para Hinata,mas o mesmo não atendia, tentou diversas vezes e não conseguiu, então ligou rapidamente para os outros informando tal situação e também avisou aos que estavam na escola com ele.

Todos os meninos queriam ir buscar Hinata, mas sabiam que não adiantaria pois não daria tempo de chegar a nenhum lugar. A única coisa a fazer era rezar para os deuses que nada acontecesse a ele …

* * *

Hinata pedalava calmamente em direção à praça olhando as estrelas e o céu, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Não se preocupem, não é por que Kageyama não está que vou deixar vocês sozinhas -- Disse o de cabelos alaranjados enquanto chegava perto da praça.

Ao chegar na praça ele se sentou em um dos balanços e começou a balançar levemente, a noite não estava quente,na verdade estava dando um leve vento que por algum motivo acalmava o mesmo.

Mas o som de seu celular tocando o tirou de seu confortável momento, logo o pegando para atender

\- Sim? -- Disse Hinata com uma voz calma para a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha.

\- FINALMENTE HINATA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?! -- Disse Kageyama do outro lado da linha -- TSUKISHIMA ESTÁ TE LIGANDO QUE NEM LOUCO!

\- Calma Kageyama, o que houve? Por que Tsukishima está me ligando que nem louco? --Perguntou o menor sem entender nada

\- HINATA UM TERREMOTO NÍVEL 5 TA VINDO! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ SEU IDIOTA?! -- A voz de Kageyama emitia preocupação e medo, isso era extremamente visível.

\- UM TERREMOTO?! -- Responde em choque

\- SIM HINATA UM TERREMOTO! ONDE VOCÊ TÁ?! -- Diz cada vez mais desesperado

\- E-Eu estou na praça -- diz levantando do banco 

-NA PRAÇA?! ISSO É TIPO… 30 MINUTOS DA SUA CASA! -- Kageyama estava cada mais desesperado com a situação

-E-Eu v-vou pra casa!! -- Diz levantando do balanço

Mas mal deu tempo de Hinata se mover que o chão começou a tremer violentamente, podendo ser sentido tanto em Miyagi quanto em Tokyo.

\-- HINATA! -- E essa foi a última coisa que Hinata ouviu antes de largar o celular e cair

Quando Hinata caiu no chão, ele se segurou rapidamente na barra do balanço, se apoiando na mesma e tentando se levantar.

Neste processo sentiu algo atingir seus olhos e logo em seguida outra coisa cair em seu braço, o fazendo sentindo uma dor imensa em tais lugares, isso o fez cair no chão com uma das mãos em frente a seus olhos e o outro braço caído ao lado de seu corpo.

O tremor parou depois de mais ou menos 1 hora e então Hinata caiu no chão gritando de dor,tentou abrir os olhos mais não conseguia a dor era horrivelmente grande, um de seus braços estava adormecido e não conseguia mexê-lo direito, então com o braço "bom" procurou seu celular no chão mas infelizmente não o encontrou…

_ Iria morrer ali?Porque não conseguia abrir os olhos?Seu braço estava quebrado?  _

Várias perguntas passavam e repassavam na cabeça de Hinata, mas não sabia o que fazer naquela situação.

O mesmo tentou se levantar do chão mas não conseguiu, logo caindo de novo no chão, então se encostou no que parecia ser a barra do balanço.

Estava começando a sentir uma dor em seu braço que antes estava dormente,e seus olhos estavam fechados pois sentia uma dor lancinante neles, queria que alguém viesse ajudá-lo ou que ele desmaie, mas ele não sabia se isso aconteceria tão cedo.

O medo havia tomado conta dele, já havia perdido a noção de tempo, ficou ali sentindo dores até ouvir passos em sua direção, não sabia quem era e isso não importava mais, ele só queria ajuda

\- Socorro! Por favor, alguém! Socorro! -- Hinata começou a sentir como se fosse cair no sono, usando as suas poucas forças para chamar por ajuda -- Por favor! Dói muito!

\-- Calma! Calma! Eu to aqui Hinata -- A pessoa que havia andado até ele era Ukai, havia esquecido que a lojinha de seu treinador era ali perto, devia ter visto Hinata ir para a praça antes do terremoto -- ...Eu to aqui… -- O mais velho tinha alguns cortes mas mesmo assim havia pegado Hinata no colo sem saber para onde o levar.

O estado do menor era deplorável, mas foi nesse momento que ele notou que de seus olhos estava saindo sangue e isso fez com que se preocupasse mais, e foi aí que lembrou que ainda tinha alunos na escola.

Ukai juntou todas as suas forças e foi correndo até a escola com Hinata agonizando de dor em seus braços, sem saber o que sentir.

Os seus meninos eram como filhos, uma família e não os queria ver sofrer em um momento como esse.

Quando chegou na escola ele foi direto pra quadra, que estava com a porta aberta

\- Vocês estão bem?! Estão todos aqui?! -- Disse olhando em volta com rapidez

\- TREINADOR UKAI! -- Uma voz gritou 

Logo Ukai pode ver Suga,Daichi,Tsukishima,Tanaka e Yamaguchi. Passou os olhos em cada um deles e viu que estavam todos intactos,só tinham alguns roxos nas pernas e braços.

\- Não se preocupe, os que não estão aqui estão em suas casas -- Daichi disse para tentar aliviar o seu Treinador

Logo o treinador concordou com a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção ao menor em seus braços.

\- O Hinata está machucado!Alguém está com celular?Se sim chamem uma ambulância agora! -- disse enquanto colocava Hinata sobre um banco

\- Como o Hinata es- --Yamaguchi interrompeu a própria frase após ver Hinata em tal estado

\- Caralho!E-Eu tô ligando para o Hospital! -- Diz Tsukishima pegando seu celular rapidamente

\- Nós precisamos fazer os primeiros socorros nele não é?! -- Diz Sugawara se aproximando junto com os outro meninos

\- Sim!Eu vou ajudar me tragam o Kit de primeiros socorros! -- Mandou Ukai mas os meninos permaneceram estáticos

\- AGORA! -- Gritou tirando os meninos do transe

\- H-HAI! -- Disseram desordenados 

\- T-Treinador… T-Tá doendo -- Diz Hinata quase em um sussurro enquanto chorava levemente, até chorar doía para o garoto

\- Eu sei,vai passar, tá? -- Mentiu Ukai, esperando que suas palavras o acalmassem 

\- A ambulância vai chegar em cerca de 20 a 25 minutos -- Tsukishima fala rapidamente

\- 20 minutos?! -- Falou o treinador quase gritando

\- Aqui o Kit! -- Disse Tanaka entregando a pequena maleta para Ukai

\- Obrigada meninos,vamos começar logo com isso… -- Disse abrindo a maleta e tirando tudo que havia dentro dela

\- Você tem certeza que conseguimos fazer algo a respeito dos machucados...? -- Diz Yamaguchi nervoso

\- Sim, nós precisamos fazer algo enquanto a ambulância não chega -- Diz pegando álcool e algodão e olhando para o menor em sua frente -- Hum… Aqui! -- Ukai logo tirou a sua blusa e a rasgou, dando para o menor morder pois aquilo iria doer muito.

Ukai passou álcool no algodão e então aproximou-se da pele de Hinata.

\- Eu sei que vai doer,mas você precisa ficar parado se não pode piorar, pode gritar e morder a blusa okay? -- Disse em tom calmo e olhando o menor que estava deitado em sua frente.

O mesmo foi respondido com um pequeno assentimento com a cabeça.

\- Então vamos começar… -- Disse Ukai que logo começou a passar o algodão nos cortes no braço de Hinata

Os gritos de Hinata foram abafados pelo pano em sua boca, ele o mordia fortemente entre gritos, mas mesmo sendo abafados ainda dava para serem ouvidos pelas pessoas que ali estavam.

Ver Hinata naquele estado estava deixando os restantes dos meninos na quadra bem tristes e preocupados, alguns até choravam ao ´´compartilhar´´ a mesma agonia do alaranjado.

Alguns minutos depois finalmente Ukai terminou o que fez tanto os meninos quanto Hinata se sentirem agoniados, mas apesar de tudo os olhos do menor ainda doíam muito e o braço também.

Escutaram ao longe um som de sirenes,todos se entreolharam e Daichi e Ukai foram ver se a ambulância finalmente havia chegado, e sim ela havia chegado.

Alguns enfermeiros entraram na quadra com uma maca e pegaram Hinata,todos queriam ir juntos, mas somente uma pessoa poderia ir e tal pessoa escolhida foi Ukai. Entraram na ambulância e foram para o Hospital deixando os outros 5 garotos na quadra.

\- … Tsukishima, ligue pro resto do time e os avise -- Daichi disse com um tom de autoridade que no momento era necessária 

\- Hai.. -- Após Tsukishima concordar com o capitão, ele ligou para todos do time e avisou sobre Hinata.

* * *

O hospital estava barulhento e cheio de vítimas desse terremoto, algumas pois não conseguiram ir para um lugar seguro a tempo e outros pois foram pegos de surpresa, mas pela primeira vez Ukai foi egoísta.

Ele estava sentado no banco de espera por aproximadamente duas horas e nada de darem notícias sobre seu menino, ele havia avisado a sua mãe, mas a mesma estava fora do país por causa do trabalho e confiou nele para cuidar de seu filho nesse momento.

Estava nervoso, queria notícias do alaranjado e isso estava acabando com a sua sanidade

\- Treinador! -- Disse alguém atrás dele, tomando a sua atenção.

Era os que estavam na quadra, eles estavam suados mesmo estando frio, deviam ter corrido até aqui

\- Tem alguma notícia de Hinata?Ele está bem? -- Yamaguchi perguntou em meio ao desespero, Ukai percebeu que não era só ele com uma preocupação mortal e os olhou nos olhos

\- Não... O hospital está cheio demais, tem poucos médicos... -- O treinador disse voltando a olhar para porta por onde levaram o menor, cheio de ansiedade -- e os outros?Já os avisaram?

\- Sim, Kageyama disse que já estava no caminho pra escola quando eu liguei, ele foi a última pessoa a falar com Hinata --dessa vez quem se pronunciou foi Tsukishima, estava preocupado pois o seu namorado não havia dado sinal de vida, e sem contar que o seu colega estava no hospital.

O medo lhe comia vivo e era a primeira vez que os outros o viam assim

\- Tsuki... Calma,vai dar tudo certo ok? -- Yamaguchi disse ao chegar perto de seu melhor amigo de infância e lhe acariciando o ombro 

\- Kuroo-san não deu notícias... E Hinata está no hospital! Yamaguchi, eu to pra morrer aqui! -- O loiro disse enquanto segurava lágrimas, as forçando para dentro para não chorar na frente dos outros -- ... Se eu tivesse ligado mais cedo pra ele...

\- Para! -- Suga gritou ao olhar para Tsukishima -- Não venha com isso agora! Não é culpa de ninguém que ele está no hospital agora, foi um terremoto, uma ação da natureza! -- Suga disse ao abaixar o tom de voz pois já estavam a o olhar, vendo o Loiro assustado com os olhos cheios de culpa e lágrimas -- … Desculpa, não queria ter gritado

\- Tudo bem todos estamos assustados,tristes e com medo --Fala Daichi enquanto passava a mão nas costa do amigo

Logo após alguns minutos em silêncio veem uma enfermeira ao lado de um médico anunciando um nome.

\- Acompanhante de Hinata Shoyo? Acompanhante de Hinata Shoyo? --Repetiu

\- Aqui! --Ukai disse quase gritando enquanto ia em direção a enfermeira seguido dos meninos

\- Podemos levar de 1 em 1 para visitá-lo quem vai ser o primeiro? --Disse percorrendo o olhar entre os meninos

\- Eu --Disse Ukai 

\- Okay, mas antes eu vou falar o estado do paciente… --Disse pegando sua prancheta 

Todos ficaram estáticos,não sabiam o que esperar,pois mesmo querendo que os resultados fossem bons não tinham tanta certeza de que isso fosse acontecer…

\- O paciente Hinata Shoyo fraturou o braço esquerdo e teve escoriações graves em ambos braços,por sorte seus joelhos e calcanhares não sofreram nada grave, e seus olhos...Pelo que vimos pedras furaram eles,ele infelizmente perdeu 100% da visão nos 2 olhos… --Disse com pesar na voz

\- … Q-Que..? -- Kageyama disse ao chegar perto dos outros, havia acabado de chegar

\- Você está mentindo, né? -- Perguntou Tanaka com a voz trêmula, seu Kouhai estava cego, não queria acreditar e nem iria. 

\- Infelizmente não -- o Doutor disse baixo olhando os adolescentes em sua frente -- Agradeçam por ele estar vivo, isso sim foi uma benção, muitos morreram nesse terremoto...

Todos ficaram em silêncio dentro de seus próprios pensamentos, pensando em diversas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vamos entrar? -- Tanaka quebrou o silêncio olhando para Ukai 

\- Vamos,vejam quem vai ir depois de mim meninos -- O Treinador os encarou por uma última vez e foi com a enfermeira para o quarto onde Hinata estava

\- Chegamos -- Disse a enfermeira abrindo a porta

Ukai suspirou e entrou devagar na sala com o coração a mil, ao entrar viu o alaranjado deitado numa cama,e parecia desacordado.

\- Ele pode acordar a qualquer momento e é bom que tenha alguém para conversar com ele e dar a notícia… -- A enfermeira disse calma apontando para uma cadeira -- Pode se sentar ali se quiser

\- Okay... -- Ukai disse indo em direção a mesma e se sentando

A enfermeira se virou e foi em direção à porta prestes a sair, mas foi interrompida pelo mais velho.

\- Você pode trazer um menino chamado Kageyama? Ele é muito próximo de Hinata e vai acalmá-lo também -- a enfermeira parou ainda de costas para Ukai em silêncio -- Por favor, eu imploro! 

\- Eu não posso fazer isso mas… Como a situação é crítica eu vou fazer, não conte a ninguém -- a enfermeira disse e por fim saiu, indo a procura do Kageyama.

Alguns minutos após o acontecimento Kageyama chegou na sala acompanhado pela enfermeira que olhava cuidadosamente para o corredor, com medo de ser pega fazendo algo que não devia.

\- Ukai-san? Chamou? -- Kageyama perguntou enquanto sentava em seu lado e tentava evitar olhar para Hinata, não conseguia ver o seu parceiro assim, doía-lhe o coração

\- Eu te chamei pois eu sei que não saberei lidar com isso direito, ele vai estar assustado… Tudo o que verá de agora em diante é o escuro e só isso, nem uma cor ou brilho… -- Ukai dizia enquanto segurava as lágrimas que tentavam ao máximo sair de seus olhos 

\- Tudo bem…Obrigada por me deixar vir aqui… -- Kageyama disse ao se apoiar na parede

Eles começaram a encarar Hinata, provavelmente pensando no que diriam ao mesmo. Ficaram assim por um tempo,perdidos em seus pensamentos até que escutaram um barulho baixo, como se a cama tivesse se mexido e repararam que o menor estava acordando .

\- P-Pessoal…-- Hinata disse com a voz fraca ao olhar pros lados sem ver nada

\- Estamos aqui -- Kageyama disse rapidamente enquanto se aproximava mais da cama -- Bom.. Ukai-san e eu estamos aqui… Como se sente? -- Kageyama perguntou sem ainda o olhar nos olhos, o medo de que a sua cor castanha ter sumido era maior e isso o deixava desconfortável 

\- Kageyama... Porque as luzes estão apagadas aqui também…? -- Hinata diz com a voz um pouco rouca e falhada

\- Hinata…As luzes não estão apagadas… -- Ukai disse enxugando uma lágrima que insistia em cair

\- Mas… -- Deu uma pausa

\- Hinata…Durante o terremoto você fraturou o braço e… E-E t-também perdeu a visão… -- Disse Kageyama finalmente olhando nos olhos de seu amigo que agora eram uma mistura de branco com cinza e um leve marrom nas bordas

\- O-Oque…? Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa? -- O menor disse quase chorando -- Se for uma brincadeira para agora, está me assustando! -- Falou um pouco mais alto

\- Não é brincadeira Shoyo, nunca faríamos uma coisa dessa com você -- disse Ukai se levantando e indo até a beira da cama 

-E-Eu estou c-cego? -- Hinata perguntou ainda em choque

Kageyama nada disse, somente abraçou o alaranjado que ainda estava deitado na cama,o mesmo retribuiu o abraço instantaneamente com o braço livre e começou a chorar no ombro do maior.

\- Eu não vou p-poder mais jogar -- O menor já chorava tanto que se engasgava de leve, estava com muito medo, não via nada além de escuridão.

\- Quem disse? -- Ukai se pronunciou, com algo em mente para tentar melhorar o humor da sala -- Você acertava os ataques rápidos de olhos fechados, lembra? Você pode sim jogar… O time vai te ajudar

-Mas... Eu não vou saber pra onde ir! Eu vou só atrapalhar! — Hinata disse enquanto chorava no ombro de Kageyama — ...Eu... Eu to com medo...

Ninguém disse nada, só se pode ouvir o choro de Hinata, os mais altos presentes queriam chorar mas o medo de deixar o alaranjado os ouvir era maior

-...Eu to aqui... — Kageyama disse ao mesmo tempo em que começou a acariciar os fios de cabelo do menor em seus braços — ...Enquanto eu estiver aqui, eu vou te ajudar... Vou ser seus olhos, eu prometo

Não houve resposta vinda do menor, ele não queria ser um incômodo, tudo que tinha era a sua velocidade e seu pulo, mas agora perdeu sua visão.

Ele sentiu como se suas asas tivessem sido cortadas e foi impedido de voar e ele odiava essa sensação.

* * *

Após um tempo chorando Hinata havia se recuperado e agora os amigos poderiam vir de 2 em 2,Hinata estava triste e com medo porque só de pensar que não veria seus amigos de novo ficava com vontade de chorar. 

-Vai dar tudo certo, tá?Eu tenho que ir agora tudo bem?Os meninos logo vão vir --Kageyama disse enquanto passava a mão nos fios alaranjados do menor em sua frente

-E-Eu tô com medo de tudo isso que está acontecendo… E-Eu estou cego… -- Hinata sussurrou, quase chorando novamente

-Ei vai ficar tudo bem, tá?Nós temos que ir mas os meninos vão chegar logo —Ukai se pronuncia

-...Vocês podem me ajudar a sentar antes de irem…? -- Hinata disse receoso procurando pelo braço de um dos dois que estavam na sala

-Claro -- Disse Kageyama, chegando perto do menor e o ajudando, só de o olhar dava vontade de o abraçar e falar que estava tudo bem, só para não o ver chorar, queria ver aquele sorriso de novo, aquele que ele usa quando observa as estrelas e faz perguntas idiotas

-Obrigada… -Hinata disse em um sussurro com a cabeça baixa.

Eles nunca imaginariam que iriam ver a pessoa com mais energia do time nesse estado, de cabeça baixa e desistindo de tudo sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas Ukai iria achar um jeito de o fazer sentir útil e de o deixar jogar por mais tempo.

Hinata podia ter desistido, mas as pessoas ao seu redor não, e isso só provava o quão importante o baixinho era pra eles.

Não demorou nem 5 minutos e já dava para ouvir duas vozes bem conhecidas gritando e chegando perto do quarto em que Hinata estava

\- SHOYOOOO -- Nishinoya e Tanaka gritavam enquanto chegavam cada vez mais perto até que os dois abriram a porta, dando para os ver e ver o resto do time atrás deles

Depois desse escândalo todo, as enfermeiras que ali estavam nos deram uma bronca, mas acabou por deixar todos entrarem de uma vez só.

Todos estavam felizes que Hinata estava bem, só que não sorriram muito, por que? Em nenhum momento Hinata levantou a cara ou sorriu, suas respostas eram curtas como se ele não quisesse saber e isso fazia o coração de todos ali presentes doer.

* * *

\- Ukai-san..? -- Nishinoya chamou o mais velho enquanto saiam do hospital -- Existe um modo de Shoyo jogar mesmo assim, né? -- enquanto o líbero do time falava ele só conseguia se lembrar da cara do alaranjado, sabendo o que ele estava pensando como se partilhassem o mesmo corpo e mente

-Estou pensando seriamente nisso mas eu acho que várias maneiras de fazer isso,eu vou pesquisar sobre isso hoje a noite e amanhã avisarei vocês sobre os resultados -- Ukai disse suspirando -- O principal agora é saber que Hinata está bem, então acalmem os ânimos para amanhã okay?

-Hai! -- Disseram determinados --

Após isso, os mesmos se despediram e foram para suas casas cansados,ansiosos e tristes, uma mistura de vários pensamentos e sentimentos tanto bons quanto ruins.

* * *

Nas semanas seguintes todos foram visitar Hinata todos os dias, Kuroo já havia dado notícias e avisado que não o terremoto não tinha sido muito forte em Tokyo e isso deixava Tsukishima mais aliviado.

Ukai ainda procurava uma forma do menor poder continuar a jogar e se precisasse ele iria descobrir sozinho e ensinaria tudo para Hinata, e foi ali naquele momento em que ele pensou… E se apurasse a audição e os sentidos dele?

Isso poderia dar certo, tinham 4 meses até os nacionais, e isso era tempo o suficiente para uma nova técnica ser criada e treinada, todos iriam se adaptar, criar sinais em formas de sons e tudo o que podiam.

Ukai estava decidido que faria aquilo,a passos largos foi em direção ao hospital enquanto ligava para os meninos para eles se encontrarem lá.

* * *

_ No hospital…  _

-...E vai ser basicamente isso…-- Ukai disse enquanto explicava para Hinata e o resto do time

\- Então vamos usar as vibrações de nossos passos e sons para nos comunicarmos? Tipo código morse? -- Suga disse enquanto pensava nos códigos novos

-Exatamente --Ukai afirma

-E isso pode dar certo…? --Hinata se pronuncia olhando para um ponto aleatório do quarto

-Isso com toda a certeza pode dar certo,mas somente se todos nos esforçamos, os meninos assim como eu vamos tentar nosso máximo, e você também vai ter que dar tudo de si, ok Hinata? --Disse Daichi passando a mão nos cabelos do mais novo

-Sim! Temos tempo e se todos ajudarem vamos fazer isso mais rápido! --Suga disse enquanto olhava o alaranjado, esperando ao menos um sorriso dele, tinha acabado de descobrir que havia uma maneira dele jogar… Mas isso não aconteceu.

O rosto dele continuou neutro, virado para uma parede, olhando com os seus olhos que pareciam sem vida.

-... E se não der certo? --Hinata disse enquanto movia a cabeça parecendo perdido, procurando por seus amigos.

O menor queria os ver, estava com medo pois mesmo de olhos abertos ele só via a escuridão, e ele queria ver eles, os seus sorrisos ao tentar o ajudar.

-... Vai dar certo -- Dessa vez quem se pronunciou foi Narita, olhando para o mais novo que estava sentado na cama de hospital -- Eu sei que vai, eu confio na técnica nova de Ukai-san e eu acho que… Você consegue Hinata, você nunca desistiu nem mesmo quando falavam que não tinha a altura necessária para jogar, porque desistir agora? -- Narita o olhava enquanto chegava perto fazendo barulho a cada passo, deixando Hinata saber que estava ali, virando a sua cabeça para a direção do mais velho -- Viu? Só com esse barulho você soube que eu estava aqui, e vamos apurar isso para que as torcidas não te distraiam! 

-Talvez dê certo… Eu vou me esforçar eu prometo! -- Hinata disse enquanto finalmente dava aquele sorriso que todos queriam ver

- **Vai** dar certo -- Diz Tanaka dando ênfase na palavra "Vai"

* * *

_ 8 semanas depois em um treino: _

-Aqui! -- Tanaka disse enquanto batia o pé 3 vezes no chão para Hinata saber onde ele estava enquanto corria

Hinata percebeu o código, Tanaka estava de isca então era para ele bater na bola, então foi correndo em tempo negativo em direção ao lugar onde Kageyama fazia um barulho reconhecível com o tênis.

Pulou mesmo não vendo nada,na confiança de que dessa vez conseguiria, mesmo em todas as outras tendo falhado.

E então bateu na bola,quer dizer era isso que pensava,ele realmente havia batido mais fora na ponta dos dedos,ou seja não conseguiu atravessar a rede.

No mesmo instante a quadra inteira ficou em silêncio, mas logo o silêncio acabou quando ouviu gritos e passos em sua direção.

-SHOYOOOO! — Nishinoya disse enquanto dava pulos, emocionado por seu amigo ter conseguido

-V-VOCÊ CONSEGUIU HINATA! --Gritou Kageyama em choque 

-E-Eu consegui -- Hinata disse animado e pulando em cima de Kageyama logo os meninos também vieram em minha direção parabenizando e dando tapinhas nas minhas costas — … Nós conseguimos!

-Opa opa, isso foi uma boa evolução mas ainda temos muito caminho pela frente! Voltando ao treino -- Ukai disse chamando nossa atenção

-HAI! --Todos responderam em coro

-E parabéns Hinata -- Ukai parabenizou o seu menino, batendo em suas costas e dando um sorriso leve que demonstrava felicidade e confiança.

_ Ainda temos muito caminho pela frente… _

* * *

Depois de semanas de treino a técnica nova do time já estava funcionando, agora só precisam aperfeiçoar a mesma.

Mas a parte que Hinata mais gostava não era quando percebia que havia acertado a bola e sim quando iria pra casa, pois Kageyama o deixava em sua casa mesmo sendo do outro lado da montanha.

Só que foi diferente hoje, Hinata queria ir em um lugar antes, no lugarzinho especial deles e ver as estrelas… Se não conseguir as ver que ao menos as façam companhia.

-Kageyama…? -- Hinata chamou pelo maior enquanto parava na entrada da escola -- Eu não quero ir pra minha casa agora

-Como assim? Quer ir pra onde então Boke? -- O de cabelos escuros se virou pra ele e pegou em sua mão para o mesmo saber que estava ali -- Quer ir pra minha casa então? É até mais perto

-Eu quero ver as estrelas… -- Hinata encarava o chão, começando a apertar a mão do maior e segurando suas lágrimas.

-... Ok, eu te levo lá -- Kageyama o respondeu sem conseguir dizer não, ele sabia o quanto que o menor amava as estrelas.

O caminho até a típica e conhecida praça que eles roubaram como seu lugarzinho especial

-Acha que consegue sentar sozinho no balanço? -- O de cabelos escuros perguntou ao olhar para o pequeno em seu lado que procurava o balanço com as mãos -- …

Kageyama sabia que ele não queria ajuda mas mesmo assim ele o colocou no balanço, estava com medo de que ele caísse e se machucasse 

-Eu não precisava de ajuda… -- O menor estava envergonhado, mas mesmo assim estava grato pelo o que o maior fez.

Logo Kageyama se sentou no balanço ao lado e ficou olhando as estrelas, parecia até como antigamente, com um silêncio confortável 

-... Como estão? As estrelas -- Hinata perguntou de cabeça baixa

-Lindas como sempre… O céu está cheia delas hoje — Kageyama desviou o olhar para o alaranjado em seu lado

-...Lembra quando eu falei que seu sorriso era assustador?... Eu menti -- Hinata falou, agora levantando seu rosto

Os olhos do levantador se arregalaram ainda em choque com tal fala,mas logo se pronunciou.

-Sério? Porque? --Diz ainda confuso

-Sim sério,eu só tinha vergonha de dizer que ele era bonito, tá bom talvez quando você forçava um sorriso fosse mesmo assustador --Fala dando um leve riso--Mas quando vínhamos para cá,como da ultima vez,e você ria ou sorria abertamente, era lindo,meu coração errava as batidas e eu ficava meio gwaah sabe? --Diz fazendo gestos--E dizia aquelas coisas para tentar afastar esses pensamentos, mas me arrependo de não ter te dito isso antes, enquanto ainda podia ver seu sorriso… --Diz rindo sem graça, com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Logo Kageyama percebeu que o menor estava sofrendo mais do que imaginava, a vida toda dele o diziam para desistir e ele nunca o fez, mas agora estava cego e era mais difícil, ele não sabia para onde ir, onde tocar ou onde pular.

Num simples movimento, Kageyama tocou em sua mão de leve

-Sabe os sinais que tínhamos? Os que Suga-san criou… -- Kageyama continuava a fazer carinho na mão do alaranjado enquanto falava -- Você ainda lembra como era o meu sorriso né? -- dessa vez o maior olhou Hinata com um olhar triste, lágrimas insistiam cair mesmo que ele tentasse com todas as forças deixar elas para dentro.

-Sim… Eu tenho a lembrança de como era, por que?

-Quando eu tocar a sua mão desse jeito, fazendo carinho… É por que estou sorrindo, ok? Então imagine eu do seu lado sorrindo pra você -- Kageyama disse enquanto lágrimas rolavam em suas bochechas -- É o nosso sinal

Hinata podia ouvir a respiração pesada do maior e sabia que ele não estava sorrindo e sim chorando, mas resolveu ignorar.

-Só nosso -- Forçou um sorriso enquanto encarava o nada

E como sempre o ritual se repetiu, eles foram para a pracinha, fizeram companhia as estrelas e foram embora às 9:10, a única coisa nova era que Kageyama havia deixado Hinata em sua casa

* * *

_ No dia 5 de Janeiro, Nacionais… _

A técnica nova estava pronta, estava tudo perfeito, mas isso não impedia Hinata de ser o mais nervoso dali.

-E se eu esquecer a ordem? -- O menor tremia de leve -- E se eu confundir?! --Dizia em tom quase desesperado

-Calma, ok? -- Ukai disse enquanto acariciava os ombros do menor.

Hinata podia ouvir a torcida, isso o deixava nervoso e com medo, não queria estragar tudo, afinal era a última chance de seus Senpais do terceiro ano e isso era importante.

Logo o jogo começou, fizeram uma fila e quando foram fazer referência Hinata conseguiu sentir o toque de Kageyama em sua mão, era o sinal secreto deles.

Então ele imaginou o maior sorrindo, o que de certa forma o acalmou, respirou fundo e foi como se a torcida tivesse ficado para trás e só conseguisse ouvir os passos de seus colegas de time.

O primeiro ponto foi feito por Hinata após 5 minutos do jogo ter começado, o deixando mais animado e confiante.

Todos estavam felizes de o ver assim e então continuaram a jogar com a nova técnica, o time adversário nem imaginava que os Corvos agora sabiam usar outros tipos de códigos.

Mas isso não surpreendeu somente o time adversário,também chocou as torcidas e a plateia que veio assistir,aquilo com certeza entraria para a história, o menino do Karasuno que conseguia jogar mesmo sendo cego,uma história assustadoramente chocante. 

Eles ganharam o primeiro jogo, o segundo e o terceiro também, mas o quarto jogo foi difícil.

Hinata estava tão confiante que acabou esquecendo de se cuidar e pegou uma febre, entrando em colapso em meio jogo com 39,1 de febre.

Com Hinata fora de quadra o time perdeu, foi a pior parte de seu colegial e ele tinha certeza, o time havia perdido por causa dele, mas não era assim que eles pensavam.

_ Após o jogo na enfermaria... _

-...N-Nós p-perdemos? -- Pergunta Hinata em choque

Hinata estava na enfermaria já acordado e sentado na maca quando todos os membros do time entraram na pequena sala e contaram tal notícia.

-Infelizmente sim --Shimizu se pronuncia com voz triste

-E-Eu...Me desculpem pessoal --Diz de cabeça baixa enquanto colocava a mão no rosto já chorando

-Hinata para de jogar todo o peso pra você nós não conseguimos vencer e tá tudo bem,a culpa foi de todos nós -- Nishinoya Disse abraçando Hinata

A tal ponto, não só Hinata chorava como todos ali,alguns prendiam as lágrimas e outros só deixavam elas saírem. 

Todos sentiam a mesma melancolia e tristeza presente naquela sala,mas no fim não teve nada que pudessem fazer,tentaram tudo que podiam mas não deu certo e está tudo bem...Ou pelo menos era nisso que queriam acreditar.

Não se passaram nem 15 minutos e a enfermaria estava cheia, Bokuto e Akaashi haviam chegado 5 minutos depois que o próprio time de Hinata e logo depois Kenma e Kuroo chegaram, estavam todos preocupados com menor mas desde que chegaram não foi ouvido uma palavra sequer.

Os quatro que chegaram atrasados estavam surpresos, não tinham visto o alaranjado desde que receberam a notícia de que o mesmo ficou cego, não sabiam o que fazer.

-...Quem chegou agora? -- Hinata disse enquanto olhava para os lados, com medo com que seja o time com que jogaram contra e perderam

-Shoyo… -- Kenma foi o primeiro a falar e a se aproximar -- sou eu… Kozume

-..Kenma-san..? -- Hinata logo olhou pro lugar de onde vinham os passos -- Se você tá aqui, Kuroo-san também está?

-Sim Chibi-chan… Eu to aqui -- dessa vez quem se aproximou dessa vez foi o de cabelos negros e jaqueta vermelha, olhando pros olhos sem vida de Hinata

Um leve sorriso cresceu no rosto do menor, estava feliz que mesmo sendo de outro time eles vieram, mas mesmo assim se culpava e isso não deixava que o menor ficasse feliz no momento

-Você jogou bem… -- Akaashi se pronunciou e logo olhou pra Bokuto

-Sim sim! Até eu fiquei com inveja Hinata! -- Bokuto deixou a sua presença energética aparecer numa tentativa de animar o menino

-Akaashi-san? Bokuto-san? Vocês também vieram -- dessa vez o pequeno sorriso de Hinata se tornou em um grande

-Claro que viemos! Meu pequeno prodígio precisava de mim! -- Bokuto falou enquanto chegava perto e acariciava o cabelo do menor

O resto do dia foi exatamente assim, Hinata na enfermaria e os seus amigos o mimando.

Sabiam que ele estava mal e por isso não saíram do lado dele nem por um minuto.

* * *

  
  


Logo as semanas passaram, tinham voltado pra Miyagi e os dos terceiro ano graduaram, lágrimas foram derramadas por todos do time e o impossível aconteceu, Kiyoko havia dado um beijo na bochecha do careca que tanto a amava fazendo com que todos ali ficassem confusos e Tanaka desmaiasse 

-TANAKA-SAN! -- Yamaguchi disse de forma preocupada

-O que tá acontecendo? O que está acontecendo?? -- Disse Hinata enquanto pulava nos ombros de Kageyama, sem entender nada

-A Shimizu deu um beijo na bochecha de Tanaka! --Disse Yachi quase gritando em choque 

-O que?! --Hinata disse chocado assim como os outros

-Ela nunca me amou --Diz Nishinoya com voz sofrida e fazendo drama 

-Hum… Noya, a gente ta namorando a dois meses tipo… -- Asahi se pronunciou enquanto mostrava que estava de mãos dadas com o menor que estava quase chorando pelo motivo de ´´Estar muito orgulhoso do meu namorado estar se formando´´

-Asahi-san, isso não vem ao caso ok neném? -- Logo o mais baixo respondeu, dando um pulinho e deixando um selar na bochecha do de cabelos longos

-Credo que melosidade --Disse Tsukishima com voz de nojo

-Olha lá! O sujo falando do mal lavado, até parece que não é a maior cadelinha do Yamaguchi --Kageyama fala em tom de deboche

-Q-QUE?! --Yamaguchi diz com vergonha

-E você está pior que eu,fica toda hora de pegação com o Hinata daqui a pouco tão quase se pegando na nossa frente --Retruca o de cabelos loiros sem se deixar abalar

-B-BAKA! --O alaranjado exclama olhando para o chão enquanto corava

-Perceberam que é sempre os Uke que contraria? -- Enoshita diz rindo

-Isso daqui tá virando a casa da mãe Joana ou o que?! -- Diz Sugawara irritado fazendo todos se calarem

-Tá virando cabaré isso sim -- Nishinoya sussurrou alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem

O silêncio reina novamente, mas após poucos segundos todos caem na risada novamente.

-Vamos sentir falta de vocês senpais --Hinata se pronuncia ainda se recuperando da crise de risos

-Também vamos sentir falta de vocês --Diz o ex-capitão do time passando a mão nos cabelos do menor

-É bom vocês virem nos ver de vez em quando, viu?! — Ennoshita disse enquanto olhava os mais velhos — Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu consigo segurar essas pestes sem matar um!

-Eii! --Nishinoya,Tanaka e Hinata disseram ao mesmo tempo

-E eu tô mentindo? --Ennoshita respondeu simples

-Hum! --Exclamaram os três virando a cara 

-Ha ha ha ha — a risada debochada de Tsukishima foi escutada pelo local.

Depois desse mini diálogo e despedida, os do terceiro ano saíram daquela quadra tão amada por eles por uma última vez, imaginando quando voltariam e se eles ficariam bem sem eles.

Viveram tantas coisas ali, era difícil dizer adeus mas assim foi feito. 

Asahi segurava o choro, Daiichi estava orgulhoso, Suga sorria por ter as lembranças daquele lugar e Kiyoko...Bom…

-... Meu deus… — A de óculos parou no meio do caminho e corou muito — E-Eu acho que… Eu gosto do Tanaka… 

Ela só percebeu quando era o último minuto mas ainda não era tarde

-Vai atrás dele então Shimizu — Disse Suga ao ver a garota envergonhada — Ele não sai da quadra tão cedo hoje, se eu o conheço bem ele vai jogar até dizer chega! Então vai!

A única coisa que ela fez foi afirmar com a cabeça e voltar correndo para a quadra, vendo Tanaka bem na porta

-Kiyoko-san..? — O careca perguntou confuso ao ver a ex-assistente do clube

Kiyoko nada respondeu, só deu um pulo, indo para cima do maior e lhe dando um beijo

-D-Desculpa! Eu só percebi agora que eu… — Shimizu tentava explicar o beijo, corada que nem tomate, mas ao olhar para o careca pensou que o havia matado — T-Tanaka?!

E assim foi o último dia desses quatro na escola, cheia de choro e alegria mas era um dia pra se lembrar.

* * *

_ Anos depois… _

Tinham se passado dez anos, Kageyama estava casado com Hinata e era jogador de vôlei profissional, já o menor…

Não o aceitaram em nenhum time por causa de sua condição, falaram que as partidas ganhas no ensino médio foram por “pura sorte” e não queriam arriscar.

Então o alaranjado trabalhava com assessoria de telemarketing, não era algo que o menor gostasse mais era o que ele conseguia fazer e ganhava um salário razoável então isso bastava.

Apesar de Kageyama sempre falar para ele procurar algo que gostasse, o mesmo não dava muito ouvidos para isso pois alegava que sendo aceitável e ganhando dinheiro já estava de bom tamanho.

O de cabelos escuros sabia que Hinata não estava feliz com a sua vida nesse estado, queria o ver sorrir e foi aí que ele lembrou de algo

_ O espaço especial deles! _

Kageyama sabia que aquela praça antiga o faria feliz, as estrelas o fariam feliz e se ele precisasse ele iria lhe dar aquilo.

Era plena Quarta-Feira e Kageyama resolveu naquele mesmo dia tirar um tempo da tarde para ficar com o alaranjado. E ele o avisou que conseguiria chegar em casa às 5:00, seu plano era assistir algum filme e se divertir com o menor e de noite ir para  _ o lugar especial. _

__ E foi isso que fizera, às 5:00 chegou em casa e lá estava seu amor o esperando para ter uma tarde alegre e divertida.

-Cheguei Sho -- Disse o maior indo até o sofá e abraçando o menor 

-Bem vindo Tobio -- Hinata diz dando um beijo em sua bochecha 

-Eai o que planeja fazer? -- Perguntou se sentando ao seu lado 

-Vai tomar banho e depois vemos isso -- O alaranjado diz dando leves tapinhas no ombro de Tobio

-Tá bom tá bom -- Fala o maior se levantando preguiçosamente

Tobio sobe em direção ao banheiro na intenção de tomar banho, mas logo vê o menor atrás de si o abraçando.

-Posso tomar banho com você? -- Pergunta sem malícia

-Pode meu amor -- Responde dando um selar na testa de Shoyo

Os dois então vão ao banho e durante ele só trocam carícias e mais nada,era apenas um banho sem segundas intenções, porque eles eram muito mais interessados em carinho do que em relações sexuais, sempre foi assim e isso não ia mudar tão cedo.

Claro, eles tinham os seus momentos quentes, mas não eram grandes pois para eles o amor era baseado no carinho e nos pequenos toques.

\- Hina? -- Kageyama olhou o pequeno ser que se secava em sua frente -- que tal um encontro?

\- Então era isso que você tinha na cabeça, né seu boboca -- O alaranjado disse enquanto ri baixinho -- Você sabe que eu vou dizer sim, por isso me ajuda a pegar uma roupa

\- Sim Sim -- o maior riu baixo e foi até o seu marido para o ajudar.

Quando ambos estavam prontos, eles se dirigiram até a saída da casa e foram andando para a praça com calma, conversando sobre coisas tipo o passado ou a carreira de Kageyama, mesmo o maior tentando não trazer isso à tona pois sabia que o menor estava frágil sobre esse assunto.

Passaram na lojinha de seu antigo treinador, que por acaso ainda trabalhava lá e ficou feliz em ver seus dois meninos, e compraram dois bolinhos de carne, voltando logo ao seu caminho até a pracinha especial.

\- Que nostalgia -- o de cabelos alaranjados acabou dando uma risada -- Eu ainda lembro de nossas caminhadas depois das atividades do clube, e de como ficávamos em um silêncio eterno e confortável naquele brinquedo infantil.

\- Por isso que eu escolhi esse lugar, ele foi nosso lugarzinho especial por muito tempo -- Respondeu o de cabelos escuros, enquanto segurava a mão de Hinata e com a outra segurava o seu bolinho de carne.

\- Ele ainda é nosso lugarzinho especial, Bakayama

E com a pequena resposta do menor, Kageyama só deu uma risada e disse um pequeno ´´Sim, ele é ´´ e sorriu.

Hinata é e sempre será o motivo de sua felicidade, nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso

Ao chegar na pracinha Kageyama ajudou Hinata a se sentar em um dos balanços e depois se sentou no outro ao lado de Hinata

\- Como elas estão? Faz tempo que não as vejo -- Hinata disse com um sorriso no rosto e cabeça meio inclinada para o balanço em que Kageyama estava, ele sabia pois era de lá que vinha aqueles sons de coisas enferrujadas

\- As estrelas? -- Kageyama olhou para cima -- Tem poucas hoje, mas continuam lindas como sempre 

\- Oh… Faz tempo que eu não vinha aqui, será que elas sentiram a minha falta?

-As estrelas não tem sentimentos boke,elas são coisas e não pessoas --Fala revirando os olhos enquanto ria

-Você não tem certeza de nada,então não pode julgar algo que não tem certeza --Disse e instantaneamente teve um dèjá vu

-Agora me deu uma sensação de que isso já aconteceu --Kageyama respondeu rindo

-Verdade --O menor diz retribuindo a risada

As risadas foram se esvaindo e eles passaram a somente aproveitar o momento tranquilo que estavam,Hinata se balançava tranquilamente enquanto segurava a mão do amado e Kageyama alternava seu olhar entre o céu e seu amado,sorrindo levemente para ambos.

-Kage eu tô ficando com fome… --Disse o menor passando a mão na barriga--

-Você está sempre com fome! Acabamos de comer um bolinho de carne! --Kageyama respondeu enquanto revirava os olhos

-Ei!Isso é uma grande mentira! --Disse com a mão no coração e fingindo voz irritada e acusadora

-Okay não tá mais aqui quem falou esfomeado --Disse levantando a mão em rendição

-Baka! --Disse dando um empurrãozinho no maior

-Vamos comer --Disse rindo e se levantando

-Vamos comer Onigiri?Ou que tal um Manju? --Disse se levantando animado-- Se bem que um Moch-

Kageyama de repente interrompe o menor com um beijo.

-Você pode comer o que quiser --Diz após quebrar o beijo e dar um último selinho nele

-Sério? -- O menor deu um sorriso -- Ok! Então eu quero OUTRO bolinho de carne e um Onigiri!

Com a resposta do baixinho, Kageyama riu baixo e pensou o que ele havia feito para merecer tal anjo.

Hinata não esperou o maior o acompanhar, como já sabia todos os arredores de cabeça por ter andado por lá basicamente a sua vida toda, então começou a correr e a rir, se sentindo livre.

\- BOKE! -- Kageyama gritou enquanto ria e corria atrás do pequeno ''adulto '' que continuava rápido mesmo não jogando mais.

Só se podiam ouvir as risadas do casal, a rua estava vazia… Ao menos era isso que pensavam.

Foi só Hinata parar um pouco para respirar que uma buzina foi ouvida.

\- SHOYO! -- Kageyama o chamou, com pânico e medo na voz enquanto via o carro que surgirá do nada bater contra o seu menor.

Logo a vizinhança toda havia sido acordada, Ukai que ainda estava em sua lojinha também tinha ouvido e ido até os dois.

O resto da noite foi baseada com o de cabelos escuros no hospital, esperando notícias de Hinata, falando com policiais sobre o que aconteceu.

O cara que estava dirigindo havia sido pego e estava bêbado, por isso não parou ao ver Hinata, e logo foi preso por ter dirigido bêbado e ficaria na prisão por mais ou menos 1 semana, mas dependendo do estado de Hinata o tempo do cara na cadeia poderia aumentar.

Kageyama esperou por uma, duas, três horas ou até mais, estava impaciente, olhava o relógio toda hora, eram 9:10 da noite no momento e queria ver o alaranjado logo, quando a porta que tanto temia se abriu ele se levantou rápido e foi ate o medico que de lá saiu.

\- Como ele está? Ele tá bem, né? -- Kageyama não esperou que o profissional lhe falasse nada pois tinha medo do que ele falaria, então logo o encheu de perguntas.

A única coisa que o médico fez foi entregar ao maior uma sacola plástica transparente em que continha o celular, a roupa, o anel do menor e entre outras coisas dele.

\- Tentamos de tudo, mas não conseguimos o salvar, a batida foi muito forte e o impacto causou uma parada cardíaca e uma hemorragia interna… -- O de jaqueta branca o olhou -- … Sinto muito, eu sei que dói, mas nós tentamos.

\- … E-Eu sei… - Kageyama disse, ainda sem acreditar, pegando na sacola e olhando para baixo e tentando segurar as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair.

\- … Ele era o seu namorado ? -- O médico perguntou com paixão e remorso na voz

\- Marido… -- Kageyama disse enquanto dirigia o seu olhar para a pessoa que havia tentado salvar Hinata -- O mais dócil e gentil marido de todos… 

\- Qual era a coisa que ele mais gostava de fazer? -- O médico deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Kageyama descrever Hinata de forma apaixonada

\- Ele era um maníaco por Vôlei, mas foi forçado a parar de jogar… -- Logo Kageyama lembrou de algo que o fez dar um pequeno sorriso -- Mas ele também amava falar com as estrelas.

\- Então fale com elas por ele, vai que ele se tornou uma? -- O médico disse enquanto observava Kageyama chorar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto -- .. A minha filha morreu e quando eu quero… Falar com ela eu faço isso, eu me sinto muito melhor.

\- Ok.. Obrigada pelo conselho -- Kageyama o agradeceu e foi para casa.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso e frio, Kageyama sempre olhava para o lado, na esperança de que o seu baixinho estivesse lá para zoar a sua cara triste.

Ao chegar em casa foi quando a realidade lhe bateu, ele se sentou no chão de seu quarto que ele dividia com o alaranjado e começou a chorar, chorar de medo e tristeza.

O que ele faria sem Hinata? Como ele irá aguentar voltar para casa todos os dias e não ouvir a vozinha do menor lhe falando ´´ Bem vindo Kageyama - kun ´´ ou nunca mais ouvir a risada dele depois de algo bobo ou infantil… Ele não sabia viver sem o alaranjado, que caminho deveria seguir agora? Estava perdido e com medo, parecia uma criança que havia se perdido de sua mãe num shopping cheio.

Foi então que ele pegou o celular e viu que eram quase 10 da noite ele pensou em alguém que estaria acordado e primeira pessoa que lhe veio à cabeça foi Sugawara, e então logo ligou ao seu senpai que atendeu depois de três toques.

\- Kageyama? O que está fazendo acordado, achei que tinha um jogo importante amanhã -- O de cabelos platinados disse ao atender o seu celular e parando de corrigir as provas de seus alunos -- Se ligou para saber se vamos, eu liguei pro time todo e todos confirmaram que vão, até Ennoshita, Kinoshita e Narita -- O mais velho deu uma pequena risada enquanto via o seu marido, Daiichi, entrando em seu escritório com um chocolate quente e dizendo um pequeno ´´Obrigado´´ para o mesmo

Suga estranhou o silêncio e até havia pensado que Kageyama tinha desligado, mas logo percebeu que o mesmo estava chorando

\- Kageyama? -- Logo o olhar de Suga foi de divertido para preocupado enquanto olhava Daiichi que se perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

\- … Eu não… Eu não vou conseguir jogar amanhã … -- Kageyama falava e respirava como se fossem as coisas mais difíceis que ele tinha que fazer no momento -- … Hinata… Ele teve um acidente…

\- Que?! -- Suga logo se levantou e olhou Daiichi, colocando o telefone um pouco de lado -- Hinata teve um acidente -- O platinado logo voltou a atenção ao telefone, pegando suas chaves -- Kageyama, em que hospital vocês estão?

\- Ele O QUE?! -- Daiichi logo foi para o quarto dele para se arrumar, voltando bem rápido e vendo Suga na porta

\- … Sugawara-san… Ele… -- Kageyama respirou fundo, tentando para as lágrimas que caiam de seu queixo e molhavam a sacola com as coisas do Alaranjado -- … Ele morreu…

\- … -- Logo Suga parou e seus olhos começaram a encher de água -- E-Ele… -- A sua mão foi para a sua boca e lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

Daiichi ao ver essa cena logo percebeu o que Kageyama o havia dito e também começou a chorar

\- … Kageyama, deixe a sua porta aberta, eu e Daiichi chegaremos em 10 minutos -- Dito isso, Suga desligou e voltou a caminhar até o seu carro, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

\- Suga… -- Daiichi o segurou pelo braço

\- Ele ta morto… Daiichi, o garoto que nós conhecemos e ajudamos ta morto! Ele… -- O platinado logo parou de se segurar e começou a chorar, havia desabado, a realidade era dura mas era a verdade.

Daiichi nada falou, só abraçou o amor da sua vida e começou a chorar, nem querendo imaginar a dor de Kageyama no momento.

\- Precisamos ir, Kageyama está sozinho e ele deve estar tão devastado quanto nós -- Suga disse enquanto se afastava de Daiichi.

O casal foi até a casa do de cabelos escuros, que havia feito como Suga pediu e deixou a porta aberta.

O platinado e o de cabelos castanhos o achou no sofá da sala vendo um vídeo de Hinata no aniversário de casamento deles, rindo pois Kageyama havia o sujado com o glacê do bolo.

Logo Suga tirou o celular dele e o olhou nos olhos, se sentando e abraçando o mesmo.

\- Ele se foi… O que eu vou fazer? Eu não quero… Eu não quero ter que acordar todo dia e não o ver do meu lado -- Kageyama chorava enquanto agarrava na blusa do mais velho -- Suga-san … O que eu faço?

Suga não respondeu, não sabia o que falar, só o abraçou mais forte e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, olhando para Daiichi logo em seguida.

Daiichi não estava muito diferente de Kageyama, mesmo não querendo ele havia imaginado como seria perder Suga e agora ele estava em pedaços.

Foi assim que o dia perfeito que Kageyama havia planejado acabou, dois saíram para um encontro mas só um voltou.

Daiichi logo contou para o resto do time e dos amigos em comum, todos ficaram devastados.

O enterro tinha acontecido uma semana depois do acidente, todos compareceram, menos Kageyama, o que ele disse para Suga foi que “Eu não quero que minha última memória do meu marido seja ele… Em um caixão, sem vida! Eu me recuso!” e o Platinado não discutiu, até entendia o lado do mais novo.

Depois desses acontecimentos, todos voltaram a suas vidas, Kageyama voltou a jogar, só que dessa vez com mais força de vontade, como se agora Hinata pudesse  _ o ver  _ jogar na quadra e não queria o despontar, ensinado e melhorando o ataque rápido que tinha com outros para não o deixar ir com o alaranjado.

* * *

_ Dias depois… _

Kageyama seguia o caminho familiar, olhando os arredores e segurando dois bolinhos de carne, havia acabado de sair de um jogo e estava morto de cansaço, mas precisava fazer isso.

Ao chegar no seu destino, ele se sentou no balanço conhecido e olhou para cima.

-Hey… A noite ta linda hoje, né? -- Kageyama disse, dando um pequeno sorriso -- … Comprei Bolinhos de carne!...

O olhar do maior se desviou para o balanço vazio em seu lado, colocando lá o segundo bolinho de carne que havia comprado

-... Eu to no time oficial do Japão, sabia? Eu, Ushijima, Atsumu, Hoshimure e Bokuto… Vamos jogar amanhã contra a Argentina! -- Kageyama voltou a olhar para cima, prendendo a sua atenção na estrela mais brilhante da noite -- … Quando eu vou te ver de novo? Eu sinto sua falta… Eu quero ouvir você sorrir ou me chamar de Baka… Quero ver você quando chegar em casa, sabe? Me sinto sozinho e perdido sem você... -- Ele deu um pequena risada e logo se levantou -- Por mais que eu queira sempre vir… Eu não vou mais voltar aqui, me desculpa ok? É só que… dói muito mesmo e eu não acho que consigo aguentar, mas eu ainda vou te ver da janela de nosso quarto, ok? Você não vai ficar sozinho...

O de cabelos escuros se levantou e deu uma última olhada pelo local, olhando de novo para o balanço vazio e jurando ter visto Hinata ali sorrindo, mas logo balançou a cabeça

-Tchau Boke… Até a próxima vida -- ao se despedir, Kageyama voltou para a sua casa e naquela noite ele teve um sonho inesquecível.

Estava ele e Hinata na quadra de Karasuno, com os seus antigos uniformes, treinando passes quando Hinata parou e o olhou

-Kageyama… Eu te amo -- O menor sorriu e chegou perto, fazendo carinho em sua bochecha com o polegar -- E fico feliz que você não me esqueceu, mas… Por favor, arranje alguém

O maior não conseguia falar nada, só olhava o menor na sua frente, começando a chorar

-Um dia ok? Um dia a gente vai se ver de novo -- Hinata deu o seu sorriso inesquecível -- Bakageyama, você foi sempre teimoso -- E logo depois ele se retirou da quadra e Kageyama acordou de seu sonho e colocou a sua mão na bochecha em que Hinata havia feito carinho, chorando e olhando para a sua mão que ainda continha o anel de casamento, tirando o mesmo e dando uma última olhada antes de o guardar na gaveta da mesinha e se levantar para se arrumar.

Mesmo tendo sido um sonho, ele sentiu como se Hinata tivesse realmente com ele e isso fez com que o coração dele se aquecesse e voltasse a sentir o mesmo de quando o alaranjado dizia que o amava.

\- Eu vou arranjar alguém novo -- Kageyama olhou a foto de seu amado que permanecia em sua mesinha de cabeceira -- … Eu prometo tentar achar alguém novo, por você…

E assim começou mais um dia da vida de Kageyama sem o seu sol, mas ele continuava forte e levava o dilema de Hinata consigo… 

´´ _ É doloroso. Eu quero parar. Quando me sinto assim, dou um passo à frente.´´ _

E ele seguiu até a quadra, onde iria jogar e  _ ganhar _ , ganhar por ele mesmo e por Hinata, cumprir o sonho dos dois e ser feliz até que possa ver o seu Alaranjado novamente, mas por enquanto…

_ … Era só ele olhar as estrelas, no horário em que o seu amado se tornou uma delas, às 9:10 PM e saberia que ele estava ali, pois no final Hinata estava certo, as estrelas podem sim se sentir sozinhas e ele não queria que isso acontecesse.  _

  
  


**_THE END..._ **


End file.
